wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dime For Trouble
Dime For Trouble is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the ninety-third episode overall. Plot BoCo tells Edward about Ten Cents being scrapped, and they both want to help save him. Edward tells the Fat Controller about it, and she promises to try and help. Later on, the Fat Controller comes to see Ten Cents, and tells him that she's bought him. He is going to be living in the Norramby Marina, and be an attraction for the Norramby Maritime Historical Society. As a result of this, two men come to inspect him and will give him an overhaul. That night, Ben comes alongside and Ten Cents tells him about his history, that he was a part of Operation Minnow, which required small vessels to cross the Nazi-occupied English Channel to get supplies for the troops in World War 2. He, along with Hercules and Big Mac were sent, but only Ten Cents and Hercules survived, as Big Mac acted as a distraction so the other two could escape. Ten Cents however doesn't know what happened to Big Mac after he caused a distraction, but Big Mac might have been sunk. Edward and BoCo come to say goodbye the next morning, and Ten Cents sets off to his new home. On the way however, the storm hits and Ten Cents soon gets a radio message from Hubert the Hovercraft's crew, telling them that they are in trouble and need to be towed to safety. Ten Cents assist and takes Hubert to Norramby station, where he and the passengers are safe. The storm clears, and Ten Cents arrives at the Norramby Marina. A man sitting in his boat opposite tells him that Charles West recorded footage of Ten Cents saving Hubert, and it has gone viral over Twitter and YouTube. This attracted visitors, and Ten Cents feels he will be happy in his new home once his overhaul is complete. Characters * Edward * Ben * BoCo * Edwin * Hubert * Ten Cents * Emily Helen Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Sheffield (cameo) * Bill (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Brian (cameo) * Rex (stock footage, cameo) * Big Mac (mentioned) * Hercules (mentioned) * Charles West (mentioned) Voice Cast * WildNorWester as the Narrator * EpicThomasFan713 as Edward * Lady TehPikachu as Ben * SmudgersPKMN as BoCo * The Peel Godred Branch as Edwin * Flo as Hubert * Geebmachine as Ten Cents * ANB as Emily Helen Hatt Trivia * This is the first time Hercules and Big Mac from TUGS are mentioned. * Stock footage from Storm Damage and World War II newsreels is used. Goofs * In the original upload, black screens appear throughout the episode. However, WildNorWester reuploaded it, fixing the errors. Gallery DimeForTroubleTitleCard.jpg|Title Card DimeForTrouble2.PNG DimeForTrouble3.PNG DimeForTrouble1.jpg DimeForTrouble5.jpg|Hubert DimeForTrouble6.jpg TenCentsandHubert.jpg|Ten Cents towing Hubert Episode Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Season 2 STMY